


my love

by yukioapologist



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukioapologist/pseuds/yukioapologist
Summary: shiro experiences heartbreak for the first time – and he loses his best friend in the process.
Relationships: Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	my love

**Author's Note:**

> ordinarily i would post something like this on twitter, but i’m not as active on there anymore so have this angsty concept that has not left me alone all week ✨

shiro had always shied away from love. every time one of his relationships started to feel too real, became serious, he would find some way to fuck it up. whether that was to be an asshole, or just straight up ghost his partner, the outcome was always him, alone again.

but it was different with yuri. she had feelings for him – romantic, in love feelings – and it didn’t scare him. not in the same way it scared him with everyone else. his commitment and fear of attachments still held him back, but it was easy, in a way, to be loved by yuri egin.

to be loved by her was as simple as being seen, heard, and cared for. she would call him after every shift, to tell him how hers was and ask about his, and to make sure he’d made it home from a job okay. every friday, she would bring prepped meals for him because she was always scolding him about eating too much fast food and convenience store meals, and she knew he would likely burn his apartment complex down if he tried to cook himself.

she wasn’t pushy about it either. she didn’t need him to return her feelings, or for him to be vocal about it if he did. his company and attention was enough, and maybe he had taken that for granted for too long.

  
  
  


the day their first real date arrives holds a surprising amount of anxiety for shiro. he wasn’t sure why, and it was a new feeling for him.

maybe it was because he wasn’t sure if he was clear enough about what it was, or because this was really his first date with someone he loved. he’d gone on dates with his ex-girlfriends before, but he hadn’t loved them, and he could feel the difference this time.

they order their food, like usual, and talk about their week. yuri tells him about a new film she wants to watch, one rick had told her about, and shiro suggests they have a movie night at his place the next weekend to watch it together. yuri smiles at this.

it starts to go downhill when he walks her home. he realizes he should’ve been more clear when asking her out, because the embarrassment burns through him when he leans down to kiss her goodnight, and she pushes his face away. gently, but hurtful nonetheless.

he sees it in her eyes the second she picks up on the fact that this was a  _ romantic _ date. it’s quickly replaced by sadness and pity, and she steps away to keep some space between them. the first time she’s ever done it, and really, it only rubs more salt in the wound. shiro already has an idea of what’s coming before she opens her mouth.

“if i’d known this was a date, i wouldn’t have said yes,” she tells him, somehow more gentle than her words usually are. “i’m sorry, shiro. you’re too late. i don’t – i don’t feel that way about you anymore.”

the words echo around in his head. but really, he’s not too sure what else he’d expected. fourteen years was a long time to nurse an unrequited love.

it was his turn to deal with one-sided feelings. and now that he is, he’s not sure how yuri dealt with it for so long. how anyone could deal with it.

his chest ached and he found himself overanalyzing their interactions, and eventually he distances himself to give himself time to be rid of the feelings, or at least the hurt that accompanied them.

he didn’t mean for just a few weeks to turn into eight months, or for that to morph into a year and a half of yuri respecting his ‘need for space,’ but when he sees her three years later, happy and with two children, he thinks maybe it had been for the best after all, even if it hurt.

he still wanted her to be happy, even if she wasn’t happy  _ with him _ .


End file.
